Vergil's Name Is More Than It Seems
by Ghiralee15
Summary: Dante and Nero are now in a serious relationship. That relationship fades as Nero is having dirty, secretive fantasies of Vergil, Dante's twin. Nero temporarily leaves Dante for Vergil and finds out that he is, in fact, in love with him. Yaoi DXN DanteXNero, VXN VergilXNero Don't like, stay away. Rated M for language and content.


Blinded - A Devil May Cry Fanfiction

Rain tapped the windowpane and on the roof as Dante and Nero sat on the couch of Dante's still unnamed shop. Nero, with his arm propped up to hold his exhausted head, sighed, causing the older male next to him to shoot a glance towards him. When Nero noticed he was looking, his attention drifted towards the door. He had been planning to leave for quite some time now. A tear pricked at the side of his eye. "If you weren't ready, you shoulda told me sooner" Nero stood from the couch and strode towards the door. Just when he grabbed hold of the handle to turn it, Dante had grabbed his vacant wrist.  
"Nero, please... Don't go." His eyes were filled with regret and sorrow. Usually, Nero couldn't deny that look but this time he could, and with ease. He pulled his wrist out of Dante's grip, and stared at him for a short time, wondering if he would say something else. To no surprise, he didn't say another word. Nero opened the door and quickly shut it behind him, not even giving a second thought of going back now. He zipped his trench coat halfway and shoved his hands into his pockets. Right when he stepped foot off the front porch, he was soaked to the bone with rain, as if someone had poured mercilessly onto his head. He shuddered at the sensation of icy-cold water running down the back of his coat. The rain was cold, but his heart was already ice, even before he stepped outside. He just had to get away from Dante. A little bit of space never hurt anyone. Especially when it was to get away from Dante.

Nero walked further into town, looking at all of the different buildings, all boarded, closed, or open. His silver hair matted to his face, tickling his skin, but it didn't make him laugh the slightest bit. He just pulled it back, like Vergil, Dante's brother. For twins, they never got along that well. Nero had his little 'kiddy' beliefs, like twin telepathy, and things that are mythical, but make sense. Not like that unicorn crap, he grew out of that a long tome ago. He however wasn't vocal about it. He usually kept things to himself, especially if it was something that he was going through, like medical stuff. He never liked telling people about things. But when he met Dante, he started becoming more vocal. Dante always said, 'communication is key, talk to me. I'm always here.' Nero laughed at that. Hell, he wasn't here fucking five minutes ago, and he _isn't_ here now. What kind of boyfriend says something promising and doesn't keep it? A deadbeat, one that's the answer. Nero's thoughts strayed away from the rant against Dante and towards what he said about Vergil. _Vergil, _just that name made him blush. A brutal murderer with a subtle soft side, that was what Nero wanted. Being bisexual was a challenge for him. First he had his guy crushes, and then he had his girl crushes. Man, it's some journey for him. He still liked Kyrie, but then again, he liked Vergil and Dante. But Vergil is pretty much a new addition to the list. Though, he's in a strict, or so Dante claims, relationship, he still looked at other women and men, but he always tells himself, look, don't touch. But, if Nero could get close enough to so much as graze, just by a hair, _touch_ that firm ass that Vergil had, his heart would be content. He shuddered at the name Vergil. He just kept repeating his name, until he felt his penis touch his pants. He moved his hands in front of his hips to hide the sprouting hard-on in his pants. "Damn, fucking hormones.." He was thinking more in detail about Vergil. He felt a sort of warm spot in his pants. He was fucking jizzing in his pants! He looked up, seeing a bright clock that outshone the moon, with it's Roman numerals. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the time. "5 am, already?" He couldn't deny the time. The sun was already rising. He walked back to the shop to dry off and get out of his semi-ruined clothes.

He slept for merely an hour in the guest room after taking a quick-minute shower. He virtually ran out the door and home when he heard Dante come down the stairs. It wasn't long at all before he got to his house, with him only living a couple of streets down from Dante's house. When he got into his house, he fell asleep on the blood red couch that was the most prominent feature in his grand room.

"Nero." It was Vergil, with his beautiful face, and hair, and... "Nero, wake up." His voice turned to something deeper. Almost like- Nero was pulled out of the couch and onto the floor.  
"What the-! Dante?" He looked up, seeing that devilish grin on his face. He was notorious for it, it was like the signature on the painting for him it seemed so. He looked at the clock that had been strategically placed on the wall, for he slept on the couch frequently. He had slept far past noon, almost 8 o'clock. "Why are you here? _How'd he even get in here in the first_ place?" He thought, while carefully monitoring him.  
"Nero," he sighed, dropping his head slightly and picking it back up. "I was worried about you, and when you ran off, I couldn't even function right." Dante's hands reached for Nero's cheeks, to cup them, to feel the pale face that he was madly in love with. "I need you back home." A small tear rolled down Nero's cheek, but was quickly wiped away by the thumb on his face.  
"I love you, Dante.." Nero's hand reached for Dante's face, pulling him close, enough for them to lock their lips. Dante's hands moved from his cheeks to tangle themselves in his already messy, and slightly damp, hair, inhaling his sweet cologne.  
"I love you too, Nero." Dante breathed, barely audible. Dante's tongue explored Nero's mouth, flicking around and savoring his exotic taste. To Nero, Dante had a taste like cinnamon with sugar instead of spice.  
"V-Vergil..." Nero whispered. Dante stopped in his tracks and pulled away from the kiss, to Nero's dismay.  
"What? What did you say?" Dante, surprisingly wasn't a shade of red at the sound of his brother's name. Vergil, to Dante, was a monster without a heart, and cold blood, and whatever else he could fathom. "Vergil? Is that what you said?" Nero sunk in his seat, and shook his head. "Don't lie, Nero." He still shook his head. Dante rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Nero. Come back home with me. Please?" He did that cute little thing where whenever he asked Nero to do something, he'd always dragged it out for a long time. It triggered something in Nero's heart, like the need to make someone smile, and be happy. He was the same with Kyrie. She'd ask for something, and Nero always the pushover, got it for her. He was just, what Dante calls him, a 'smile-worker'.

The sun shone over the residential area of Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Today was the perfect day for Dante's apology. Nero smiled as they walked down the rain-cleaned sidewalks, hand-in-hand with his lover. Dante hadn't the slightest emotion. He was thinking about what Nero had said about Vergil. It was all strange to him. He would have understood if it were someone else, like maybe a celebrity that he had a crush on, but his own dangerous, murderous, possessive, controlling, the list goes on and on, brother. He couldn't so much as conjure an idea of why it was Vergil, of every living, breathing person, be it nephilim, human, angel, demon, doesn't matter. Well, all that did matter was if he had some kind of relation with them. Dante didn't want Nero to get caught in someone else's love, because he wanted him for himself. And he said that Vergil was possessive.


End file.
